Akari-chan's Japanese Romance
by Cutefoxez
Summary: A High School Japanese girl named Akari-chan falls in love With a boy named Satoshi Keiko But through Akari-chan's whole life she's been bullied. Find out what happens when you read it.
1. Akari-Chan's Romance Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello, My Name is Deanna and this is my first Anime fanfiction. I hope this will get reviewed good and You should write something and get creative just like me -The Author.

* * *

Once upon a time, In Japan, Downtown Tokyo lived a high school girl named Akari-chan Yukio. Akari-Chan has a big crush on her Senpai named Satoshi

Keiko. Akari-Chan always blushes when Her Senpai looks at her. This all began when Akari-chan woke up to get ready for school when she heard a loud

noise. Akari-chan Ran downstairs and found her bunny, Velvet knocking all the furniture over. She adopted Velvet because it reminded

her of her Senpai by velvet's fluffy ears and texture colors. She put Velvet back in her cage, Grabbed her backpack, Put on her shoes, And

Ran out the door to catch the bus. Akari-chan and her Senpai don't ride the same bus, but sometimes Akari-chan falls asleep on the bus and dreams

of her Senpai. When She woke up from her dream, She had Juice all over her uniform. She looked behind her and some Girls were Giggling.

"Did you do this to me?!" Screamed akari-chan. *Girls Snicker* "...Maybe..." Says the first girl. "Besides why should YOU care? All you care

about is your dumb Senpai!" Says the second girl. Akari-chan's face turns red. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM POURING JUICE ON MY

UNIFORM?! Yells Akari-chan. The bus turns quiet. "...I'll see you at lunch, you dumbass..." Whispers the first girl. Akari-chan grunts and

turns back, stressed out. The bus finally stops at the school and Akari-chan gets out happy faced to see her Senpai. She runs past the gate

into the school grounds and see's Senpai getting out of his Red Ferrari instead of getting off the bus. Akari-chan blushes. Senpai Was wearing

black sunglasses, His uniform, and his brand new sneakers. Akari-chan slowly walks over there, her heart pounding... She smiles confidently

And does a little small talk with him. "Um...Hi Satoshi Senpai...I like your new sneakers." Says Akari-chan. "Um, thanks Akari..." Satoshi Senpai did a tiny

smile at Akari-chan. Akari-chan almost faints. "Satoshi Senpai...I was wondering...Er..." Akari-chan Nervously talked to her Senpai. "...Yes, akari?"

asked Satoshi Senpai. "...Um...N-Nevermind...I uh, gotta get to class...bye!" Says Akari-chan. Akari-chan Runs to class all

embarrassed like But, still has a smile on her face. Akari-chan gets in the school and see's her friend, Luka-chan. Akari-chan

and Luka-chan have been best friends ever since 6th grade. *Gasps* "Akari-chan I haven't seen you in forever!" Said Luka-chan.

*chuckles* "Oh, Luka-chan...You saw me just yesterday! Said Akari-chan. *Both giggle* "Well, I guess i'll see you after

class, Luka-chan." Said Akari-chan "Ok, Akari-chan See ya'!" Said Luka-chan. Akari-chan ran to her classroom and quickly sat down

next to her Senpai. ("Please say something, Senpai") She said in her head. "Uh... hi Akari, Um... C-could you help me

with my math sheet?" Asked Satoshi, Nervously. "...Sure hehe..." Akari-chan blushes and smiles hard. "Just do this...

And...There!" Akari-chan finished. "Thanks...uh... Akari-chan..." He Smiled. ("He called me by Akari-"chan"!)

Akari-chan said in her head. Eventulally, The school lunch bell Rang and Akari-chan Ran into the bathroom, Stressed

out. "Ok,ok get it together...You can fight..." She told herself. Akari-chan splashed water on her face, and

She kicked the bathroom door open and said, "のファイトしよう !" (Which means "lets fight!) Akari-chan wiped her

face from the water, stood up, and walked up to the girl and pushed her up against the wall. "I don't know what everyone's

problem is with my appearance and personality, but you better tell your buddies that im done with all your crap,

and I don't want you annoying me and last but not least... 私に好意を行うと、お尻の中で自分自身を蹴ります...(Which

means, "Do me a favor and kick yourself in the butt...) The girl grunted and ran off into the bathroom, sobbing.

"HA! Even your a stupid cry baby who likes to "wun in da' bathwoom"! Ha... Laughed Akari-chan. Everyone stared at

Akari-chan. "...w-What?! She poured juice on my uniform and called my Senpai stup- Akari-chan got interrupted.

"Ooooooh! And just who is this "Senpai" of your's? teased one girl. "Hey guys maybe her Senpai is one of us!" Teased another.

I-I... Akari-chan's face blew up in flames. "EVERYBODY STOP TEASING ME!" Akari-chan screamed. YEAH! I SAID IT! And you know

what? Im mad, and offended so stop being rude and I will be polite to all of you Chans, bo's , sensais , and Senpais." Akari-chan explained.

"...Hai, I will..." Said one girl. "Sure" Said two Senpais. "Alright" Said a group of girls. Then everyone kept saying yes and everyone was

agreeing to Akari-chan's statement. "Hehe, thanks for everyone's support." Akari-chan smiles. Satoshi Senpai Ran up to Akari-chan And kissed

her! Akari-chan's face almost Exploded with hearts. She hugged him with love and She kissed him again on the cheek. "U-Uh I...

I just thought you Sounded cool". Satoshi Senpai Said embarrassed. "I don't care, Satoshi Senpai. Do you maybe wanna... go to the ムービー?"

(Which means "Movies") Asked Akari-chan. "Sure I'd love it Akari-chan." Said Satoshi Senpai. Akari-chan Blushes And holds his Satoshi Senpais

hand and smiles. When the After school bell rang, Akari-chan's Heart skipped a beat with an expression on her face like a grin but being sad and nervous

at the same time. She ran out the school doors and ran to her house to get ready. She put on her Seifuku Uniform and but here hair up in a bun and

put on makeup. She smiled in the mirror before she left the bedroom. She had White roses in her hand for her Senpai and She gently knocked on the

door. The first thing she heard was a dog barking very loud, Something spilling on the floor, And a loud party coming from two doors down. Akari-chan

was very nervous about her time with Satoshi Senpai. Satoshi's Mom answered the door. She looked very pretty. She was wearing a black sparkly dress,

A pearl necklace, and her hair in a bun. "Yesss? Are you Akari-chan?" Asked Satoshi's Mom. "Yes ma'am Im here to go to the movies with Satoshi."

"Could I come inside ma'am?" Asked Akari-chan. "Oh, why sure. Satoshi has Been waiting for you". Said Satoshi's mom. "Hi, Satoshi Senpai. Are you

ready to go yet?" Asked Akari-chan. "Uhhhh... Only if you are..." Satoshi Senpai answered. "Ok, Im Ready, Satoshi Senpai." Akari-chan smiled with

joy and said to Satoshi's mom: "We'll be back at 7:00, Ok?" Akari-chan asked. "Oh, Yes any time will actually be fine." Said Satoshi's Mom. "Ok Thanks"

Akari-chan and Satoshi Senpai said at the same time. Akari-chan looked down blushing. Akari-chan and Satoshi Senpai Got in the car and started driving.

"So uh... Satoshi Senpai, Why is your mom all fancy and so Chibi?!" Asked Akari-chan. "I don't know... I think she's going to the club or a party tonight...

Satoshi Senpai said, with a confused face. "Well, the movies is around the corner and your San Said we can come back at anytime soon." Explained Akari-chan. "Yeah, I guess she did, hehe..." Satoshi Senpai said nervously. ("I-Im losing it I gotta get it together for this big moment") Satoshi Senpai said

in his head. "So um... Akari-chan, do you like anyone in the school?" Satoshi Senpai looked the other way and hit himself in the head. "Well I do have ONE

crush, b-but if I say you might not like me, Satoshi Senpai." Akari-chan said, blushing. "Please...just tell me...I won't tell..." Satoshi Senpai promised. "Want me to

give you a hint...?" Akari-chan asked. "Uh...Sure." Satoshi Senpai answered. Akari-chan got closer to Satoshi, stopped the car in the parking lot, and

rubbed his cheek with a smile and kissed him on the lips. Satoshi Senpai was surprised, blushing and open mouthed. "...M-me?..." Satoshi Senpai asked.

"Yeah... I've always actually...liked you." Akari-chan said. Akari-chan and Satoshi Senpai Kept kissing and got out of the car holding hands and smiling.

"So what movie do you wanna watch, Akari-chan?" Asked Satoshi Senpai. "Umm... How 'bout we watch ちびラブタイムズ? (Which means Chibi love times)

"Sure, I don't draw or watch chibi but I know it's really cute". Said Satoshi Senpai. "Can I tell you something...Satoshi Senpai?" Akari-chan asked.

"Ok... is this something personal?" Satoshi Senpai asked. "Yeah, well... Some kids were making fun of me about my Senpai...uh, you."

Akari-chan explained. "It's okay Akari-chan, I'll make sure they won't make fun of you". Satoshi Senpai said, wrapping his arm around her.

*Sniffles* "T-thanks...Satoshi Senpai." Akari-chan said. "You're welcome... my 恋人. (Which means "sweetheart")

("Gulp, he might even call me honey or even darling if I keep this up XD") Akari-chan said in her head.

Akari-chan and Satoshi Senpai walked over to the movie theater room, holding hands and sat down next to

each other. There were lots of ムービー trailers and Cool commercials. Eventally, The movie started and Akari-chan

loved it. But on the other hand, Satoshi Senpai thought it was TOO cute, but he was still glad to spend time with Akari-chan.

After the movie, Akari-chan and Satoshi Senpai held hands and kissed back in the car. Since Satoshi's san said they could be back

at anytime, they both went to Luka-chan's house. *Rings doorbell* There was silence. *Rings again* Luka mom answered

the door. She was not happy. "Do you know what time it is, kids?!" Said Luka's mom. "U-uh..." Akari-chan tries to think.

"IT"S 9:30!" DON'T COME KNOCKING ON MY DOOR THIS LATE AT NIGHT!" Said Luka's mom. "Miss I-Im sorry I just wanted to-

Akari-chan was interrupted. "GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" Luka's mom said. *Slams door* *Akari-chan Crying* "It's ok Akari-chan,

let's just go back to my house. It's getting late anyway, Sweety." Said Satoshi Senpai. *Sobs* O-Ok...Im sorry for crying Satoshi Senpai

but, It's just me and Luka's family have been friends and together for a long time." Akari-chan said. "Look let's just drive back to my

house." Said Satoshi Senpai. "NO! IM NOT GONNA LEAVE WITHOUT HER. SHE'S MY BEST FREIND!" Screamed Akari-chan.

"Im sorry Akari-chan, It's just that maybe her mom was frustrated." Satoshi Senpai explained. "Your right *sobbing* ...Your

Right..." Akari-chan sniffed and sobbed. Akari-chan and Satoshi Senpai got back inside the car. Satoshi Senpai Hugged Akari-chan

before they drove off. Akari-chan wiped her tears and said: "Look Satoshi...Im sorry for that. It's Just I found it really rude..."

Akari-chan said. "It's ok, Akari-chan." I...I love you, Akari-chan" said Satoshi senpai and he kissed Akari-chan.

Akari-chan gasped. Akari-chan smiled and pulled over the car. They started making out a lot and they were happy they were

perfect together. They finally finished and starting driving again. When they got to Satoshi's House, they started kissing

again. "I Love you, Satoshi Senpai." Akari-chan said, kissing him. "I love you too, Akari-chan." Satoshi Senpai said.

Satoshi senpai got out of the car and said: "I'll see you tomarrow, Sweetheart." Satoshi Senpai said.


	2. Akari-Chan's Romance Chapter 2

One day later, Akari-chan had a smile stuck on her face. She got up and starting writing a love letter to Satoshi

Senpai. She wrote it in perfect cursive and she put a heart on the front and she wrote perfectly:

 **"Dear, My Senpai Satoshi:**

 **Last Night I Had a terrific time at the movies watching**

 **Chibi Love times. I was wondering... If I could be your Girlfreind...**

 **I Mean I love you Satoshi Keiko and I want to be with you for a very**

 **Long time. I hope you feel the same. -Akari Yukio**

After She Wrote the letter, She Mailed it to Satoshi Senpai and she smiled.

After A few hours, Someone knocked on her door. (*Gasps* It Must be Satoshi")

Akari-chan answered the door but, it was the mailman. He had a pink letter in

his hand with a heart on it. Akari-chan opened the letter and shut the door.

At first when she opened it She was smiling but then she started frowning.

Eventually, started sobbing. She went to sit on the couch with her face on

the pillow. She put on her shoes, And drove to Satoshi's House with mascara

running down her face. She Knocked on the door loudly and Satoshi's mom

answered the door, scared and confused. "Um... Akari could I

help you with something...?" Satoshi's mom asked. "Could Satoshi come out

here? I need to t-talk to him." Akari-chan said, Sniffling. "Uh, Sure.

He's in his room doing his homework." Satoshi's mom answered.

Akari-chan walked slowly through the house with a creepy frown on

her face. She began to twitch and grin. She went upstairs And began

twitching even more and had a big creepy smile. She opened Satoshi's

door slowly and went up to him, tapping him quietly on the shoulder.

"What it is mo-OOM...?!" Satoshi Senpai said scared. "So...

Satoshi...you like...Some girl...and...YOUR CHEATING ON ME?!"

Akari-chan screamed. "N-No I just thought I shouldn't tell you and uh-"

Satoshi Senpai got interrupted. "... I didn't wanna have to do

this Satoshi but, You just seem so weak and useless to even be...living."

Akari-chan said with a crazy grin, whispering. Akari-chan pulled out a

Sharp knife and said slowly: I...Love...You...Satoshi...Keiko XD!" Akari-chan

said cackling away with a smile on her face and stabbed him in the chest.

Akari-chan stabbed him again in the stomach. She laughed for a few minutes

then hid the body underneath the bed. She wrote a goodbye letter written in

black on his desk and cleaned up the blood. She ran out of the house.

But before she could even get off there property outside, Akari-chan

heard someone screaming really loud and sobbing. Akari-chan ran off

and hid behind a tree. Akari-chan Laughed again and ran home. Before

she went inside her house, She smiled and tried to act casual. She slowly walked

in silently and her mom asked: "Honey is there something wrong?" Her mom

asked. "...Nothing is wrong...mom." Akari-chan slowly answers. Akari-chan runs

up to her room and starts bawling on her bed. "W-why...did...I...I do th-ha-a-at...!?"

Akari-chan sobbed. "I o-over re-eacted-eddd...!" Akari-chan sobbed again. Akari-chan wiped

her tears and she wiped the mascara off her uniform. She still sniffled a little as she cleaned

her uniform, But she was ok. She didn't want anybody to find out about this, So she picked up a

piece of paper and wrote in black ink:

 **Dear Mom,**

 **I can't take it anymore**

 **That's why im gonna run away forever.**

 **I left some memories there from my childhood.**

 **I Love you very much, Mother - Akari-chan, Your daughter.**

She put the black pen in her dresser drawer, And put on her Kawaii Cat ears. She looked up through the

Window before she put on her backpack and saw Satoshi's mom pulling up in her drive way. Akari-chan

sweated and panicked. She almost screamed. She quickly thought of a plan. She ran through the house

And jumped over the garden fence and said: "I made it!" Akari-chan said and ran faster and faster and finally

found a highway. She stayed on the side of the rode holding up a sign that says "Need Home". Finally a car

pulled over. The car was a blue Toyota. Inside was a family of three. There was a Dad, a mom, and a little girl

in the backseat. The Dad said: "I've never seen a teenage girl like u out in the streets. Why Are you even out

here, Little girl?" The dad asked. "I uh...had some business to take care of but... I moved on." Akari-chan said.

"Hey daddy can she stay with us for awhile?" The little girl asked. *Sighs* "Ok Pica but she will only stay until

Her parents or someone comes and gets her." The dad explained. "Pardon me but what's your name, Sweety?"

Asked the mom. "My names Akari... Uh...Akari-chan Keiko." Akari-chan explained. "That's a pretty name." Pica said.

"Hehe, Thanks." Akari-chan smiled and got in the car. She tried to stay cool and don't bring up the thing about Satoshi.

Akari-chan was sweating down her neck and forehead and was grinning but frowning slowly. The heater was on in the car

and the windows were up. The mom and dad stayed quiet. Pica was on her mini computer on this Kid site. Akari-chan couldn't

take it anymore. She had to bring up something. "Uh...So How old is Pica?" Akari-chan asked, Nervously. "...7..." The mom

said calmly. Then it stood quiet again. Finally they arrived at the house and when they got out Pica and the mom were talking

about going to the mall for a daughter and mom day and the dad was bringing in groceries. Akari-chan walked in the house without

wiping her feet. She looked around The house silently. "Hey Pica could you show me your room?" Akari-chan asked. "Sure my room

has butterfly stickers on the wall and a heart blanket on my bed, C'mon!" Pica said. "Hehe, Ok!" Akari-chan said. Pica and Akari-chan

Ran down the hall and climbed up the stairs. The moment Akari-chan saw pica's bedroom, She stood there speechless. "Oh my god, would

you look at all this amazing stuff...hah! This is amazing!" Akari-chan said excited. "...Thanks Akari-chan." Pica said and ran back downstairs.

Akari-chan did the same as Pica. Akari-chan was still very Shy and felt awkward. "Pardon me for asking again, but well Akari-chan how long

are u planning on Staying?" Asked the mom. "...I...uh...M-Maybe- Akari-chan got interrupted. "FOREVER!" Pica Exclaimed. "Uh, Honey I don't

know if she can stay for that long." Pica's mom said. "But mommmm..." Pica Annoyed. "Ugh...Honey do you wanna stay for at least 3 weeks?"

The mom asked. "Im okay with anything, Miss." Akari-chan said. "Alright Akari-chan, You can sleep in Pica's room, Right pica?" The mom asked.

"HOORAY! Yeah im fine with it, mom!" Pica said excited. It was getting late and Akari-chan Put on her Kawaii Footsies and Put on her cat slippers.

She got out her toothbrush and Brushed her teeth in the upstairs bathroom. She went inside Pica's bedroom And she stayed up all night feeling

weirded out with her life. She had a strange feeling in her body about that kill she did. She stood up slowly and went to the kitchen to get some

cereal When all of a sudden she heard a very nearby scream. She looked up. She looked down and all around. Finally she noticed that it was coming

from upstairs. She slowly walked upstairs with her mouth wide open on her knees, quietly crying. What she saw was Pica's mom and dad dead on

the floor with blood bleading out. *Choke* *Glug Glug* *Cough Cough* "OH MY GOSH! Your still alive!" Akari-chan exclaimed. Akari-chan ran as

fast as she could. "Oh-no no no no no! This can't be happening!? What happened to you, miss?!" Akari-chan Exclaimed. *Coughs* "I...Was...

*Gags* Stabbed...by...P- The mom has passed on. "N-No... Akari-chan Sobbed. Akari-chan all of a sudden felt a presence. She turned around

And Pica was standing there Laughing. "P...Pica?" Akari-chan Said, Confused. *Cackles* *Laughs* "I've been acting like a goody two shoes for too long."

Pica said, Laughing. "...And now im gonna kill you..." Pica said, Laughing. Pica Got the knife out of her mom's bloody chest and when she did, more

blood came out and stained the floor. Pica Laughed. "My parents were useless and never made me spoiled. I asked for this I asked for that but they

never got anything for me now did they?" Pica said. "And know there dead with no soul or body source left in them Ahahahaha!" Pica Laughed away

her feelings so much that she accidently dropped the knife. Akari-chan ran as fast as She could for the knife. So did pica. Akari-chan laughed and picked

up the knife and said: "Now it's your turn, Pica. I've killed someone before and you didn't know anything about!" Pica backed up a tad. She fell to the floor,

Crying. "NOOO! PLEASE DON'T KILL M- Akari-chan stabbed her in the chest. She did it again. *Choke* *Gag* "W...Why?" Pica finally said and died.

Her eyes closed and blood sank on of her. Akari-chan started to sob. She heard the police Coming. She hid behind a wardrobe and stayed quiet.

She Heard The door bust open. She heard many kinds of man and women voices when The door opened. Akari-chan shook behind the wardrobe, frightened.

The Police went in the Master bedroom and gasped. Akari-chan Started sweating down her forehead. "Hmm...There's Certainly been a crime here but who

could've done such a thing!?" Said One of the officers. "I don't know. Let's check there Outside Property." Said another officer. Akari-chan heard them shut

the door faintly and ran down the stairs. Akari-chan got out of hiding and felt relived. She couldn't just run out the house, the police were out there. She stood

there thinking of a plan. Then She went near the bed and looked up. She saw A big window with a lavender Curtain and big frame. It was hard to open but she

managed to Pry it open. She looked out and the police were about to leave when one of them said: "HEY! wait a minute! I see a Teenager in that house!

Her uniform is bloody. Let's march on in there, Officers!?" Akari-chan screamed loud And hid under the bed. She heard the officers come in. "Come out, Come

out where ever you are! Come out of hiding with your hands up!" One officer said. Akari-chan had to face it. She slowly came out from under the bed and started

to cry. "Why are you taking me to jaillll!? Akari-chan sobbed. "Because You killed these people didn't you?" One officer asked. "NO! Someone came in

and killed my sister and mom and dad!? Akari-chan sobbed again. "Oh, Well im sorry little girl. Let's Go officers." One of the officers said And walked out.

Akari-chan wiped her fake tears and quietly laughed. She had a perfect plan for what she was gonna do next. She looked out the window again and she saw

Them leaving and one of them waved at her. Akari-chan closed the window and giggled. She looked at Pica's bloody body once more and sobbed. She had no choice

to kill pica. Pica was gonna kill her! She Walked through the house and Opened the front door a little bit. Nobody was there. She snuck out and jumped the

fence to get outta there. Akari-chan didn't know what to do so she wandered the streets with a grin on her face. But then a car came by. Everybody in the

car stared at her. Akari-chan suddenly started chasing after the car and jumped on top of the car roof. The people inside of the car shrieked. Akari-chan

opened the car door and stabbed them. She got off the car and ran off all bloody. She started to grin even wider.


	3. Akari-chan's Romance Last Chapter

Akari-chan Knew she was becoming insane but she didn't want to admit it. She was running through the

town commiting crimes and murders. Even when she went in one persons house, She saw herself on

the news and twitched. She didn't know where to go or what to do at that point. I mean, she killed

many people that night and was sorry for it but was also not. Until finally she knew what to do. She

wasn't afraid anymore and she wanted to do something about it. She wiped her fingerprints off the knife

and threw it in the dumpster. She went back to Pica's house to take a shower. Then she hid all the dead

bodies and cleaned up the blood stains in each person's house. After that she ran to Satoshi's house to see

what had happened. Satoshi's mom was gazing at satoshi's baby pictures and sobbed. Akari-chan shed a tear.

She rang the doorbell and explained everything cause she knew what was right. She also told her that she can

call the police if she wanted to, But Satoshi's mom just stood there. Then she slowly knelt down and put her

head to the ground. "...Just do it..." Satoshi's mom said. "W...What do you mean?" Akari-chan asked.

"Just...Kill me, Please." Satoshi's mom sobbed and wiped her tears with her sweater sleeve. "No, Im not gonna

kill you. What I did to satoshi was wrong and im sorry for that..." Akari-chan said. But before Akari-chan could

say more, Satoshi's mom slowly pulled out a gun and pointed it to the side of her head, Shaking. "...Goodbye.."

Said Satoshi's mom and shot herself. There lay Akari-chan's Boyfreind's Mom, Dead on the ground with a hole

in the middle of her skull. Akari-chan just stood there without saying a word. She desbretly wanted to kill herself

too for what she had done. That's it. She lossed all her senses and went mad. She ran up to Satoshi's room and

broke everything with a bat. She smashed every Picture Frame, Window, Book, Vase, Bonsai, And ripped his clothes.

She ran out of the house holding a knife, And ran to her house, Wanting to kill her mom. She knocked on the door,

her mom answered, And she shot her mom in the face. She went up to her room saying: "There ALLLLL dead! AHAHAH"!

Akari-chan ran out the door and dissapered in the darkness. **Never kill anybody. It's very bad!**

 **The End!**


End file.
